Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for enabling interaction between an assistance device and at least one of a medical apparatus, an operator of the assistance device, and a patient in the environment of the assistance device. The invention also concerns an assistance device that is operable in accordance with such a method, and an assistance system composed of a computer and an assistance device that are operable to implement such a method. The invention also concerns an assembly composed of a computer and multiple assistant devices, for implementing such a method. The invention also concerns a medical system that includes a medical apparatus, a computer and an assistance device for implementing such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
Medical apparatuses are typically employed for the treatment and/or examination of a patient. For example, medical imaging examinations are implemented using medical imaging devices, such as a magnetic resonance apparatus, a computed tomography apparatus, a PET (positron emission tomography apparatus), etc., in the investigation of a variety of medical problems. In such cases the treatment and/or examination of the patient by the medical apparatus are/is typically carried out with the support of operating personnel, for example nursing staff, technical staff, X-ray assistants or physicians.